Sur le fil
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Après la guerre de l'anneau, Aragorn est Roi et n'a plus vraiment le temps de consacrer du temps à ses amitiés. Les relations avec ses amis deviennent tendues, et Legolas est en première ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Sur le fil

Chapitre 1

Le choc le fait reculer. Il porte la main à son front et un liquide poisseux se mêle à ses doigts. Il a le vertige, tout-à-coup et, sans cette main secourable qui le retient et l'aide à s'asseoir., il se serait sans doute écroulé.

Sa vision se brouille, l'espace d'un instant. Seulement quelques secondes. Il ferme les yeux, secoue la tête et se concentre pour constater que celui qui était son adversaire une minute auparavant est maintenant agenouillé devant lui et le regarde d'un air inquiet.

''Legolas ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

L'elfe prend le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin.

- Plutôt sonné, mais bien, dans l'ensemble. Ne vous en faites pas.

Il tente de se redresser, mais ses mouvements sont incertains. Encore une fois, sans l'aide de l'humain qui l'a blessé, il serait tombé.

- Vous devriez allez voir un guérisseur...

L'elfe rit de cette suggestion, tout en essayant de contenir la nausée qui l'assaille.

- J'en ai vu d'autres ! Ce n'est qu'une simple égratignure. C'est de ma faute en plus, c'est moi qui vous ai dit de frapper franchement, de ne pas retenir vos coups. Je n'ai pas été assez attentif. Je vous ai sous-estimé. Comme quoi, le maître a aussi des leçons à prendre de l'élève !

Ledit élève soupire. Il sait bien qu'il ne raisonnera pas l'elfe qui lui fait face. Mais la plaie est profonde et le flot de sang commence tout juste à s'endiguer de lui-même. Ce n'est pas très rassurant. Il sait pourtant que les elfes sont moins sensibles aux blessures physiques que les humains, et surtout, qu'ils en guérissent plus vite. Mais le filet de sang qui goutte le long du nez fin de son maître d'armes et commence à tâcher sa tunique lui donne une allure alarmante.

Finalement, l'humain s'assoit sur un banc de granit, un peu plus loin, et incite ainsi l'elfe à faire de même. Sans se rendre compte de la gentille manipulation dont il a été victime, Legolas pose une main sur la roche et s'assied à son tour, précautionneusement. Il lui semble qu'un troupeau entier de chevaux sauvages affolés sont occupés à lui piétiner le cerveau

D'un ton qu'il espère détaché, il annonce :

- L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui !

L'homme, assit à coté de lui, lui lance un regard de biais qui en dit long. Mais pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche. L'excellent combattant est avant tout un soldat, qui a appris à ne faire aucune remarque à ses supérieurs.

Et Legolas en est un, bien que son comportement habituel puisse le définir comme "ami".

L'homme a été sélectionné parmi les meilleurs éléments de l'armée de Minas Tirith pour suivre ce stage. Il s'agit d'un entraînement spécial à des techniques de combat plus élaborée que ce qu'on apprend habituellement à l'armée. Et ce stage arrive bientôt à sa fin. Ce simple soldat se demande de quoi demain sera fait. Il est maintenant mieux formé que ses congénères, mais jamais il n'a été question d'une évolution dans sa carrière. Pour tout dire, cette spécialisation lui semble un peu

curieuse. Il est arrivé un peu récalcitrant, et est aujourd'hui ravi, bien que les interrogations ne se soient pas évaporées.

En tout cas, quel que soit le but de cette formation, Legolas, qui était chargé d'instruire certaines recrues, n'avait pas paru étonné du manque d'informations auquel ses élèves faisaient face. Il n'avait jamais apporté plus de détails non plus, ce qui les laissaient penser qu'il était dans le secret du Roi, ou au contraire, complètement ignorant, comme eux. Mais la première hypothèse l'emportait la plupart du temps.

Plusieurs minutes passent.

Ni l'homme ni l'elfe n'ont envie de retourner à des occupations plus utiles. C'est le printemps et le soleil est doux, mais bien présent. Les deux compagnons sont dos à l'astre et profitent de la chaleur. Une légère brise fait frémir les branches des cerisiers en fleur, si bien qu'une myriade de pétales vole autour d'eux.

Sans y penser. Legolas s'essuie le visage d'un revers de main, et s'étale ainsi du sang sur tout le visage

Cela choque vraiment avec le paysage calme. L'homme se racle la gorge et signifie d'un geste discret à l'elfe qu'un passage à la fontaine voisine ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sans répondre, Legolas se lève doucement et parcourt avec hésitation les quelques mètres qui le sépare du bassin. Il s'asperge abondamment, et se frotte le front avec délicatesse. Il pose le doigt sur la balafre et la longe avec précautions. Elle fait une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il n'aura doute pas de cicatrice, mais mal à la tête pendant plusieurs jours.

Il soupire encore et lève les yeux sur l'horizon. Le camp d'entraînement se situe sur un renfort dégagé de la Cité, d'où l'on a vue sur les champs du Pelennor. Il y a beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs ici. Mais les souvenirs, aussi mauvais soient-ils, permettent de se rappeler qu'on a vécu. Et aujourd'hui, dans la vie routinière où il est installé, s'il n'y avait l'appel de la mer pour le tourmenter parfois, Legolas ne saurait plus vraiment s'il vit vraiment où seulement se laisse vivre.

Comme s'il avait perçu le trouble de l'elfe, l'homme vient se placer à côte de lui et murmure : "La Cité des Hommes a besoin de vous, Legolas".

Et, trop bas pour que l'homme puisse l'entendre, Legolas lui répond :

''Si seulement c'était vrai, Serham, si seulement c'était vrai... ".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dans le couloir, Legolas étouffe un bâillement. La nuit a été courte. L'appel de la mer a été éprouvant pour l'elfe. Il a passé de longues heures dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, à essayer de ne plus entendre, ne plus penser... A l'aube, il s'est enfin levé et s'est plongé dans un bain, où il avait espéré se détendre un peu, avant de s'habiller et de se présenter à la première réunion, où les Haradrims doivent exposer leur revendications.

Des négociations qui s'annoncent pour le moins houleuses. La faute de l'elfe. En effet, une délégation du Gondor avait été conviée chez les Hommes du désert il y a quelques mois. Personne n'était ravi d'y aller, mais refuser l'invitation eût été impoli. Aragorn avait donc monté une caravane diplomatique. Faramir et Eomer étaient du voyage. Et Legolas aussi, en tant que représentant de l'Ithilien, qui jouxtait les frontières du Harad. Heureusement, la rencontre n'était pas prévue au fin fond du désert, mais à une journée de la frontière. La caravane était donc passée par le nouveau territoire de l'Ithilien, et y avait fait halte pour la nuit. Chacun avait pu admirer le travail qui avait été fait par les elfes. Cette zone, autrefois sinistrée, était aujourd'hui à nouveau verdoyante et reboisée. Les elfes y vivaient en paix. Ils avaient accueillis ces visiteurs avec plaisir. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas mêlées à eux. Legolas s'était excusé en souriant et les avait rejoint pour la nuit. Entres elfes.

A l'aube, alors que Legolas revenait, Faramir l'avait questionné à ce sujet.

« Aragorn n'était pas heureux de vous voir partir.  
Legolas avait soupiré. Le jeune homme ignorait tout des tensions entre l'elfe et le roi. Aussi avait-il répondu :  
- Je voulais juste retrouver les miens pour une nuit.  
La formulation avait amusé Faramir.  
- Je pensais que nous étions des vôtres.  
L'homme avait voulu plaisanter, mais Legolas ne comprit pas. Sans sourire, il répliqua :  
- Vous n'êtes pas un elfe. »  
« Oh non, pensa-t-il en même temps. Sûrement pas. Les elfes ont donné leur vie au monde des hommes. Ils leur ont cédé leur monde. Certains sont partis, d'autres sont restés pour arranger les choses, dans l'espoir fou que les hommes prennent soin de leur leg.

Puis ils se rend compte qu'il pense « ils » en pensant aux elfes. Il se sent amer. Lui aussi a choisi les hommes. Envers et contre tout. Et pour quoi ?

Il ne peut retenir un mouvement d'humeur. Il se lève et tourne le dos à Faramir, ébahi, qui observe l'elfe grimper dans un arbre.

Il n'en était redescendu qu'au moment du départ. Faramir aurait voulu aller le voir, lui présenter des excuses, mais à quel propos ? Il n'avait fait que plaisanter, et Legolas avait habituellement plus d'humour.

Le trajet fut morose. Mais ils arrivèrent le soir, comme prévu. Un des Haradrims avait bien voulu laisser son immense maison disponible aux nobles des deux contrées pour leurs négociations.

Les Gondoriens furent accueillis dans le luxe. La maison suintait l'opulence. Les tentures étaient de velours, les plafonds étaient peints, les meubles taillés dans le bois massif, alors que le bois était rare en Harad. Des tableaux aux cadres dorés recouvraient les murs. C'était si ostentatoire que ça en devenait drôle. Legolas surprit plusieurs sourires en coin. Un rafraîchissement leur fut offert, et un repas servis dans une grande salle.

L'elfe crut se sentir mal en y entrant. Sur les murs gisaient des animaux morts. Des têtes empaillées regardaient les invités de leurs yeux morts. Dans un vertige, Legolas posa la main sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de maîtriser sa respiration. Aragorn le guettait, inquiet de sa réaction. Oubliant un instant ses relations tendues avec l'elfe, il vient lui poser une main sur l'épaule.  
« Ca va ? Je t'en prie reprends-toi ! »

Et, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux, il continua son chemin , pour aller s'asseoir. Tous étaient debout derrière leur siège, quand Legolas tira bruyamment le sien pour s'y laisser tomber. Alors que tous attendaient l'invitation du maître des lieux à s'asseoir, il déclencha les murmures mécontents de l'assemblée sans s'en rendre compte.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'elfe eût enfin le courage de relever les yeux. Il observa autour de lui les humains converser et rire sans prêter attention aux cadavres qui les jaugeaient.

Le vin fut servis, puis le premier plat. Legolas eut un haut le cœur en constatant que c'était un ragoût de gibier. Il repoussa son assiette violemment, se leva, et déclara d'une voix haute et claire :

« Je ne mangerai pas un animal sous les yeux d'un de ses congénères. »

Le silence s'était abattu sur la tablée et les convives le regardèrent partir avec stupeur et colère. Aragorn se leva lentement, et déclara, l'air contrit bien qu'intérieurement furieux :

« Je vous présente mes excuses. Le Prince Legolas est... et bien, c'est un elfe, et ils ont des mœurs différentes des nôtres...

Le représentant du Harad demanda sèchement :

- Un elfe ? Que fait une elfe à notre table ? Je n'ai invité que des hommes.  
Aragorn allait ouvrir la bouche quand Faramir tapa sur la table du plat de la main.

- Il fait partie des Neuf Marcheurs. Il a sauvé la vie de bien des Hommes et il fait partie de ces négociations. »

L'ambiance, qui n'était déjà pas particulièrement chaleureuse, se refroidit encore. Les négociations de libre passage, commerce et surtout de paix, étaient ruinées. Les Gondoriens étaient rentrés penauds. 

Legolas songeait souvent à ce moment. Par parce qu'il avait saboté, bien qu'en le faisant pas exprès, les négociations. Par sa faute, elles avaient été reportées au Gondor. Et les Haradrims avaient sournoisement insisté pour que Legolas soit présent, cette fois-ci, puisqu'il faisait partie intégrante de ce monde. Non, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il y pensait. Il aimait s'en rappeler parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'Aragorn avait montré qu'il se souciait de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Malheureusement, l'elfe s'est endormis dans son bain, si bien qu'il est maintenant très en retard. Il court presque dans les couloirs, en boutonnant sa tunique du mieux qu'il peut. Arrivé devant la porte de la Grande Salle, il s'arrête quelques minutes. Il baisse les yeux sur sa tenue, en lisse le tissu du plat de ses mains, jette un coup d'œil dans le reflet des boucliers exposés sur le mur et y voit quelqu'un tombé du lit. Il se dit qu'il n'est plus à une minute près, étant donné qu'il aurait du arriver il y a plus d'une heure. Il s'approche donc et s'observe démêler ses cheveux blonds avec les doigts.

Il y a environ un mois, il a décidé de les couper. Pas aussi court qu'un homme eût pu le faire, bien sûr, mais quand même très court pour des critères elfiques : juste en dessous des épaules.

_Cela l'avait pris sur un coup de tête. Il était dehors, à regarder, sans le voir vraiment, le paysage. Ses cheveux volaient devant ses yeux. Il avait pris conscience qu'il les tressait toujours comme au temps où il était guerrier. Et cela lui avait semblé être une imposture. Il n'était plus ce guerrier ! Il n'était plus qu'un serviteur des hommes. Cela l'avait rendu amer. Il s'était emparé de sa dague, qu'il gardait bien aiguisée, avait rassemblé ses cheveux d'une seule main, et avait tranché en un geste. Il avait laissé s'envoler les mèches, en ouvrant lentement le poing. Et il les avait regardées voler, les yeux fixés à l'horizon, bien longtemps après qu'il ait cessé de les voir. Il avait espéré de la colère, de la tristesse... Mais non. Il était resté absolument vide d'émotions. Indifférent. Plus tard, il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il n'avait bien sûr pas su répondre. Par défi ? Par dépit ? Pour se faire remarquer ? Sans doute un peu de chaque supposition. _

_De toute façon, cela n'avait pas changé grand chose. A peine Aragorn lui avait-il jeté un coup d'œil surpris, mais il n'avait pas posé de questions. Arwen par contre était venue le voir, et lui avait demandé des explications. Mais il n'avait pu donner que de vagues réponses, et si la reine n'avait pas insisté, Legolas avait bien vu l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il avait cru que cela lui ferait du bien, que ça le rassurerait, de voir que quelqu'un tenait encore à lui. Mais non. Il se sentait toujours aussi vide. _

Dans un soupir, il recule un peu, se jauge dans le reflet déformé du bouclier et hausse les épaules. Il ne pourra guère faire mieux. Il faudra que les délégués du Harad se contentent d'un elfe débraillé et hagard. Il a un peu honte au fond de lui, il se rend bien compte qu'il fait un piètre représentant de sa race, et cela ne l'aide pas à se sentir mieux.

Enfin, il se place face à la porte et, un peu tremblant, toque doucement. Il n'attend pas de réponse, mais ouvre la porte et entre. Il s'efforce d'avancer d'une démarche assurée, le menton haut, le regard fier, même si, intérieurement, il n'en mène pas large. Toute l'assemblée le fixe. Il s'avance vers sa chaise, dont la place lui semble cruellement vide, entre Aragorn et Faramir, qui ont tous les deux suffisamment de prestance pour lui faire ressentir encore plus durement son siège abandonné.

Legolas croise d'abord le regard bleu du prince humain, plein d'inquiétude, puis le regard gris d'Aragorn, qui ne laisse transparaître qu'une sévère indifférence.

Pourtant, les poings serrés et les lèvres pincées du Roi montrent sa colère. Legolas ne s'y trompe pas. Une fois que la réunion sera finie, deux perspectives se profilent à lui : une mise au point en règle ou une phrase glaciale.

Si la seconde option semble préférable, l'elfe préférerait qu'Aragorn laisse enfin éclater cette rancœur, ce silence entre eux, qui dure depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Il en a assez des formules de politesse d'usage en public et de cette indifférence manifeste quand ils se croisent sans gardes, ni cour, sans personne pour les juger.

Legolas sait bien qu'il l'a mérité, mais deux ans de rancune, cela commence à être long, même pour un elfe plusieurs fois centenaire. Il se rappelle avec nostalgie leur complicité et leur amitié, deux concepts lui semblent tout à fait étrangers aujourd'hui. Il se demande parfois qu'il n'a pas rêvé ladite amitié, s'il a surestimé la confiance et la fraternité qui les unissaient autrefois.

Ses mains se posent comme d'elles-mêmes sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et d'une voix qu'il espère claire et ferme annonce :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard, Mes Seigneurs, une circonstance exceptionnelle et indépendante de ma volonté m'a retenue. »

Une approbation murmurée fait le tour de la salle, ce qui permet à Legolas de s'asseoir. Il pose ses mains bien à plat sur la table, incline la tête en signe d'excuse muette en direction de Faramir, puis d'Aragorn. Le premier lui sourit gentiment, mais le second l'ignore complètement. Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, cela lui fait toujours aussi mal.

Le Roi reprend le débat là où il s'était arrêté, le ton de sa voix laissant bien apparaître sa contrariété d'avoir été interrompu. Rapidement, Legolas se désintéresse des propos échangés. Comme il s'y attendait, il s'agit d'accords commerciaux et de droits de passage, rien de bien excitant. Il laisse ses yeux errer sur les tentures qui tapissent les murs, qui retracent les différents contes et légendes de la Terre du Milieu. Ici, un Balrog, là, Smaug, plus loin le mont Doom... Pas un elfe n'est représenté. Cela l'étonne et le blesse. Il se demande un instant si le Roi a renié son ascendance elfique. Il y a quelques années, jamais il n'aurait pu croire avoir une telle pensée, mais aujourd'hui...

Il croise les doigts sur la table et lève le nez pour apercevoir un bout de fenêtre. Le ciel est bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages. Un temps parfait pour aller se percher dans un arbre et parler avec lui longuement. Une conversation qui serait certainement autrement intéressante que celle, futile, qui se déroule ici.

Soudain, le cœur de l'elfe se serre. Une mouette vient de passer et l'appel de la mer se fait à nouveau sentir, plus fort et plus agressif encore qu'au cours de la nuit. L'elfe se sent mal. Il respire avec difficulté, il a la tête qui tourne, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il tente tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise à l'assemblée, et personne ne semble le remarquer. Les conversations continuent, sur le même ton monocorde. Il essaye de s'y raccrocher, de toucher du doigt le réel pour se libérer de l'emprise des vagues, du sel, de la marée... Mais rien à faire. Le temps suspend son cours et s'étire à l'infini.

Enfin, un silence. Aragorn se lève et annonce que le déjeuner va être servi. Il invite tout le monde à se rendre à la Salle à manger, où un festin n'attend qu'eux.

En entendant cette invitation à quitter la table, Legolas, dans un état semi-comateux, se lève brusquement et se précipite dehors, renversant sa chaise. Il s'enfuit vers un balcon, en ouvre et en referme violemment la porte, s'accoude au rebord précipitamment, comme s'il allait en sauter, et aspire brusquement de l'air frais, comme un noyé qui retrouve enfin la surface. Il respire par à-coups et finalement, s'écroule dans un sanglot. Il se laisse glisser le long de la pierre sculptée, et ramène ses jambes à lui. Il passe ses bras autour d'elles, et certain d'être bien cachée, pleure doucement.

Il reste ainsi longtemps, prostré, les yeux dans le vague, quelques larmes coulant parfois sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de les essuyer.

Il sursaute quand il réalise que le soleil est désormais bas sur l'horizon. C'est le soir. Il a raté le déjeuner et les négociations de l'après-midi. Il est inutile qu'il se présente au dîner.

« Aragorn va me tuer...» songe-t-il. Bizarrement, alors qu'il se sent si éloigné du monde, cette pensée l'atteint. Il a bien remarqué, tout à l'heure, la colère de l'homme qui fut jadis son ami. Une colère qui lui a montré que le Roi a encore des sentiments, des émotions qui le concerne... Cela l'avait en quelque rasséréné, bien que ces émotions ne soient guère positives. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Aragorn se souciait encore de lui. Cela lui faisait du bien de la savoir.

Il finit par se relever, très lentement, comme si les blessures de son âme se manifestaient physiquement. Tout en s'appuyant du mieux qu'il le peut sur le mur et la rambarde du balcon, d'un pas hésitant, comme un homme ivre, il franchit la porte, observe brièvement le couloir, et soulagé qu'il n'y ait personne, se faufile dans l'ombre pour atteindre sa chambre, tel un fuyard. Il s'y engouffre, s'enferme, et s'effondre sur son lit, sans s'y coucher. Il reste les yeux dans le vague.

Pendant la nuit, il se lève et va s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, pour observer les étoiles. Il ne s'endort pas. Et c'est avec une grande lassitude qu'il se prépare, au petit matin, pour aller assister à la suite des négociations, non sans une certaine appréhension.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Legolas s'habille sans hâte. Il reste pensif devant sa garde robe, et choisit finalement sa belle tunique bleu argent. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas portée, et il se sent confiant ce matin. Il se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain, et prend le temps de se coiffer avec soin. Il peigne ses cheveux mèche par mèche, et tisse ses tresses. Il se dit brièvement qu'il est très hypocrite de sa part de le faire, mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

Il ôte son vêtement de nuit, et, au moment de revêtir sa chainse, il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Il baisse les yeux sur son épaule, et comme cela ne suffit pas, se tord le cou pour voir la blessure. Il soupire. Deux années. Deux années que sa blessure refuse de cicatriser. Un record pour une blessure non empoisonnée infligée à un elfe ! Une simple dague, une estafilade, rien du tout ! Ce n'est même pas profond. Et pourtant... La longue traînée rouge est toujours bien visible sur la peau pâle, et la fine croûte qui s'est formée, à la longue, est toujours aussi inconfortable. Elle provoque un tiraillement permanent dans l'épaule, une crampe persistante, une douleur lancinante. Rien de grave, mais c'est suffisamment présent pour que Legolas y pense et en soit gêné.

Sans qu'il le veuille, la scène lui revient à l'esprit.

_C'était une belle journée d'été. Legolas avait invité Arwen et Eldarion, alors âgé de 3 ans à venir passer quelque temps au frais, en Ithilien. Ils étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tard, heureux d'échapper à la fournaise que devenait la Cité Blanche. Ils avaient pris peu de gardes avec eux, faisant toute confiance à Legolas. L'elfe avait prévenu Arwen que des hommes du Harad faisaient parfois des incursions pour voler des vivres et incendier les villages. Jusque là, aucun de ces hommes n'avait été capturé, et les elfes ne savaient que penser de ces agressions. Il était certainement plus facile pour ces hommes d'attaquer les elfes plutôt que les hommes, mais cela ressemblait fort de la bravade. Arwen ne s'était pas inquiétée, la haine que nourrissaient les Haradrim envers les races différentes des Hommes étant proverbiale._

_Pourtant, lors d'un pique-nique, une vingtaine d'hommes masqués avaient surgis, au cri de « Emparez-vous du Prince ! ». _

_Legolas n'était accompagné que de deux gardes cette fois-ci. A eux trois, ils avaient réussi à installer Arwen et Eldarion dans le carrosse, à lancer les cheveux au galop en direction de Minas Tirith, tout en restant accrochés du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient à la voiture. Mais cinq agresseurs avaient réussi à s'y accrocher également, et une bataille acharnée avait eu lieu ainsi, à pleine vitesse. Les elfes avaient assez rapidement eu le dessus, au prix de la blessure à l'épaule de Legolas. _

_Arwen n'avait bien sûr jamais tenu Legolas comme responsable, mais, bien au courant de l'humeur chagrine de son mari, avait demandé à l'elfe de ne pas en parler. Selon elle, il était inutile de l'inquiéter alors que rien de grave n'était arrivé. _

_Mais Eldarion avait été profondément choqué par la scène, et avait pleuré pendant plusieurs nuits après cette mésaventure. Aragorn avait posé des questions de plus en plus insistantes à son épouse, qui avait fini par tout lui raconter. Comme elle l'avait à la fois prévu et redouté, Aragorn était entré dans une colère noire, fustigeant ses conseillers qui n'étaient même pas fichus de protéger son fils, ni leurs frontières. Tant bien que mal, Arwen l'avait calmé et lui avait demandé d'être indulgent. Après tout, Eldarion n'avait eu que quelques cauchemars, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Le roi avait semblé se satisfaire de cette explication et n'en n'avait plus reparlé. Jamais devant la reine. _

Legolas lève la tête et s'observe dans le miroir. Les yeux dans les yeux de son reflet. Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-il plus regardé ainsi ? Il se rend compte qu'il a maigri, que son teint est brouillé et que ses yeux ont perdu de leur éclat. Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Deux longues années d'aigreur et de culpabilité l'ont fané. Il se dit que tout est de sa faute, à l'origine. Peut être devrait-il faire le premier pas de la réconciliation ? Vivre avec sans cesse ce nœud dans l'estomac, cette honte dans les yeux et les mots de regret dans la bouche... Cela ne peut plus durer. Confiant, il se sourit, hoche la tête, et s'apprête à sortir.

Au même instant, quelqu'un toque à la porte, et l'ouvre sans attendre de réponse. Les sourcils froncés, Legolas se prépare à accueillir sèchement l'importun. Il s'avance et se détend en constatant qu'il s'agit de Serham. Sa conduite est assez familière, mais l'elfe n'a pas beaucoup de visite, et encore moins d'amis. Toutefois, cela tombe mal :

« Serham ! Je suis heureux de vous voir, mais je dois aller assister aux négociations, je ne peux pas vous recevoir dans l'immédiat...

Puis, il s'aperçoit que l'homme a l'air vraiment gêné. Il garde les yeux baissés et se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Y'a-t-il un problème ? Demande l'elfe.

- C'est en fait au sujet des négociations que je suis ici. Le roi m'envoie. J'ai ordre de vous escorter jusqu'à la grande salle.

Il n'ajoute pas « pour s'assurer de votre présence », mais Legolas a bien compris. On le traite comme un enfant, ou comme un politicien qui ne serait pas digne de confiance Il serre les dents. Serham ne doit pas être l'objet de sa colère. L'elfe se promet de régler ses comptes plus tard, mais aujourd'hui, il est décidé à ne rien laisser venir entacher sa bonne humeur. Il se force à sourire, et indique le couloir d'un geste :

- Je vous suis. »

Soulagé que cette mission embarrassante se déroule aussi bien, Serham relève la tête et adresse d'un signe de tête ses excuses à son maître d'armes. Il laisse passer Legolas devant lui, afin d'offrir aux personnes de la cour qu'ils croiseront l'illusion qu'il le protège, et non qu'il l'escorte. L'elfe se retient de lui dire merci. Ne s'agit-il pas de respect élémentaire, qui lui est dû ? A nouveau, la colère manque d'éclater. Il inspire un grand coup, souffle lentement, et s'applique à marcher avec lenteur.

Ils arrivent enfin devant la porte de la Grande Salle, où les conseillers et les diplomates du Harad attendent en discutant l'arrivée du roi. L'entrée de Legolas provoque un brusque silence. Il sait que les Hardarim n'aiment pas les elfes (ni les nains, ni les magiciens, ni les orcs, ni les hobbits si jamais ils en connaissent l'existence). Tous le regardent et le dévisagent sans discrétion. Les conseillers du roi sont gênés de cette antipathie ambiante et de ce manque de savoir-vivre. Ils essayent vaillamment de poursuivre leurs conversations, mais cette louable tentative n'est pas récompensée.

Legolas se sent curieusement seul, face à ceux qui le détestent sans le connaître, à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas plus mais le mettent à l'écart pour plaire au souverain.

L'atmosphère à la fois hostile et gênée est interrompue par l'arrivée dudit souverain. Tous se tournent vers lui pour le saluer. Certains tentent de le flatter sur sa tenue, ou ses décisions sans rapport avec les actuelles négociations. Il ne s'agit que du comportement habituel des conseillers qui tentent de gagner son affection. Aragorn n'y prend pas garde. Il salue l'assemblée d'une voix haute et claire et s'attarde avec un petit sourire satisfait sur la présence de Legolas.

« Maître elfe ! Vous nous faites donc l'honneur de votre présence ce matin ! »

Les délégués du Harad ricanent devant l'humiliation. De la part des conseillers, les réactions sont partagées : certains rient ouvertement, d'autres gardent le visage fermé, blâmant silencieusement l'attitude du roi. Faramir, qui arrive à cet instant, assiste alors avec étonnement à la réponse de l'elfe.

D'un ton mielleux, il répond « Mais certainement, Mon Seigneur », tout en saluant Aragorn bien bas.

Le jeune homme sait les deux amis en froid, pour une raison qu'il ignore, mais jamais il n'avait entendu Legolas appeler Aragorn « Mon Seigneur », ou ne l'avait vu le saluer ainsi, d'un façon digne du plus lèche-botte des fonctionnaires du royaume.

Mais déjà, Aragorn s'est tourné vers la porte, que des gardes ouvrent, et entre dans la salle, d'un pas qui laisse supposer qu'il n'a pas apprécié d'être le dindon de la farce. Conseillers et délégués s'engouffrent à sa suite, tandis que Faramir retient Legolas par le bras pour lui demander une explication. Mais l'elfe hausse les épaules et se dégage. Sa bonne humeur n'a pas survécu à ce comportement puéril de la part de celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami, son frère. Il entre à son tour dans la salle, où tout dialogue en aparté est impossible.

Une fois tout le monde assit et silencieux, Aragorn résume en quelques mots ce qui a été dit la veille, et relance le débat. Malgré sa volonté de rester concentré, Legolas décroche presque tout de suite. Rien de tout cela ne le concerne. Il est censé représenter l'Ithilien, dont on ne parle pas. Et personne ne lui demandera son avis pour quelque question que ce soit.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, Aragorn semble prendre un malin plaisir à le contredire :

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Prince Legolas ? Il s'agit de votre territoire, vous pouvez sans doute nous éclairer sur la question.

Il semble à l'elfe que son cœur vient de s'arrêter. Il n'a rien écouté et n'a aucune idée de ce dont on lui parle. Il lui semble qu'il est redevenu un enfant, et que son précepteur vient de la surprendre à rêvasser au lieu d'écouter la leçon.

« Il semble que l'Ithilien ait eu quelques désagréments avec certains habitants du Harad, dernièrement. Peut être n'est-il pas judicieux de débattre d'un droit de passage sur ce territoire avant que cela n'ait été réglé.

Legolas lance un regard plein de reconnaissance vers Faramir, qui vient de lui sauver la mise. Mais l'homme reste de marbre et, d'un mouvement de tête, incite l'elfe à poursuivre. D'une voix mesurée, Legolas annonce :

- Comme vient de le signaler Mon Seigneur Faramir, de nombreuses incursions violentes ont eut lieu en Ithilien depuis environ deux ans. Des hommes armés et masqués viennent piller les réserves de nourriture et brûler les villages. Aucune revendication ou demande d'aide ne nous a jamais été envoyée. Nous ne connaissons pas les causes de cette hostilité, mais un droit de passage à travers nos terres me semble être une bien grande concession à accorder à nos agresseurs permanents.

Un délégué du Harad se lève :

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre, Maître elfe, mais avez-vous une preuve que ces agresseurs viennent bien du Harad ?

Un murmure de satisfaction se fait entendre du côté des haradrim.

- Aucune preuve, mais des messages écrits dans la langue du désert, écrits sur des feuilles de sable, et des lances-pierres, armes connues pour être celle des chasseurs du désert, ont été retrouvés à divers endroits de la forêt après une fouille approfondie. Il s'agit de présomptions plutôt fortes et raisonnées.

- Pouvez-vous prouver qu'aucun homme de cette cité, pas si éloignée des forêts de l'Ithilien, ne sait parler la langue du désert, ni utiliser de lance-pierre ?

Legolas soupire d'agacement, devant cette mauvaise foi évidente.

- Non, bien sûr. La plupart des chasseurs de Minas Thirith se rendent régulièrement en Harad pour chasser le renard, et parlent donc la langue locale. De même, nous sommes nombreux ici à parler nombre de dialectes.

Legolas a bien conscience de s'enfoncer, mais que peut-il répondre d'autre ?

- Vous n'avez donc aucune preuve tangible. Il s'agit de diffamation pure et simple. Vous ne manquez pas d'air !

Les délégués se lèvent et se mettent tous à crier en chœur. Aragorn tente de calmer l'assemblée, sans grand succès. Ce n'est que quand le diplomate sort en trombe, rouge de colère, et que ses concitoyens le suivent, qu'un calme surfait tombe sur la salle. Stupéfait par l'ampleur qu'ont pris ses paroles, Legolas se rassied, tremblant. Il sait que ce n'est pas terminé. Il va devoir subir les foudres du roi maintenant. Ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête.

Mais contrairement à la furie tant redoutée, c'est avec une voix égale qu'Aragorn annonce :

- Je suis donc seul pour gouverner le monde des hommes. Pas un d'entre vous ne peut m'aider. Je ne suis entouré que d'incapables. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'en va. Les conseillers sont gênés et mal à l'aise. Ils s'en vont à leur tour, discrètement. Mais Legolas et Faramir sont sous le choc. Ils restent ici un long moment, sans parler, à fixer un point invisible. Puis, brusquement Legolas se lève et se précipite dehors, en priant pour que Faramir n'ait pas vu les larmes dans ses yeux.

…

J'en profite pour signaler ici que vous pouvez me rejoindre sur la page Facebook « Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin!) ses fanfics ! », où vous trouverez bien sûr des infos, dessins, images, vidéos, tournages réalisés à partir des fics de Roselyne, mais aussi des news, extraits et fils de discussion sur d'autres fics, dont les miennes !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Comme inconscient, Legolas prend le chemin de sa chambre. Il a toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes. Il court presque, peu soucieux de croiser des gens ou non. Sa décision est prise. Il a tenu tout ce temps, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois, mais là, il ne peut plus. C'est juste au dessus de ses forces. Il s'est entêté dans son rôle de conseiller stratégique et représentant de l'Ithilien, mais trop, c'est trop. Il ne peut plus supporter d'être le mouton à cinq pattes de cette Cité. Avec l'appel de la mer qui devient de plus en plus pressant, cela devient ingérable. Il se déteste, il déteste son travail... Il va partir. Il enverra un nouveau conseiller, quelqu'un de digne de confiance, un elfe enthousiaste qui ne pourra que faire mieux que lui. Il ajoute mentalement, avec amertume, que ce ne sera guère difficile. Cela le plonge dans une tristesse encore plus grande. Il ne peut plus avancer. Il s'appuie sur le mur, et respire avec difficulté. Il pleure.

« Legolas ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes blessé ?

Il s'essuie les yeux dans un piètre tentative de faire mine de rien, et tente de se redresser. Sans succès. Il lève la tête et aperçoit Arwen, plus qu'inquiète, qui se penche sur lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Legolas rit tristement et annonce :

- J'ai ruiné les négociations avec le Harad. Aragorn ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Oh, voyons ! Toutes les négociations ont besoin d'un coup d'éclat pour aboutir ! Cela permet de percer le masque d'honnêteté et de bonne tenue et ainsi, on peut parler franchement sans se voiler la face. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !

Elle rit, soulagée que ce ne soit rien.

Pourtant, Legolas ne semble pas aller mieux.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose de plus ? Que ne me dites-vous pas ?

Legolas inspire un grand coup, comme s'il prenait son élan.

- Je vais m'en aller, Arwen. Probablement avant ce soir. Je ne suis plus utile nulle part. Personne ne tient compte de mon avis, à tel point qu'on ne me le demande que pour me mettre en difficulté. J'ai été humilié pour la dernière fois. Je regrette d'en arriver là, mais je ne peux plus rester. Je vous dis adieu.

Sa voix est étonnement détachée. Arwen ne peut en croire ses oreilles.

- Vous partez ? Si vite ? Je veux dire... Où partez-vous ? Vous allez naviguer ?

Legolas la regarde plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

- Je vais commencer par retourner vivre auprès des miens, dans les forêts que nous avons pris soin de reboiser. Peut être y retrouverai-je un peu de paix. Quant à naviguer... J'ai promis à Aragorn que je resterai près de lui tout au long de sa vie. Malgré nos différends, je ne vais pas trahir ma parole. Je ne naviguerai que si ce monde me devient réellement insupportable.

Arwen a bien perçu le ton de reproche dans la voix de son ami.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Legolas, c'est juste que... c'est une décision bien brusque. Ça me surprends de votre part. Je sais bien que les relations entre Aragorn et vous se sont détériorées, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point.

Legolas ne répond pas. Il est las. Il aurait tant voulu que les choses s'améliorent, avec Aragorn... Il y avait mis tant de bonne volonté...

Sentant sa fatigue et faisant fi de son statut de reine, Arwen s'assied à côté de lui et passe son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Celui-ci appuie sa tête sur son épaule, et ils restent un long moment ainsi, sans parler. Ils sont suffisamment dans l'ombre pour ne pas attirer les regards.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'Aragorn, qui passe dans le couloir, les voit et se dirige vers eux. Et c'est d'un ton méprisant et ironique qu'il demande, avant qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait vu s'avancer :

- Et bien, quel spectacle ! Il ne suffit pas que vous m'halieniez les représentants du Harad ?

Arwen lance un regard d'avertissement à son époux. Qui ne le voit pas, ou n'en tient pas compte. Il continue :

- Dois-je m'inquiéter d'une éventuelle haute trahison entre la Reine et vous-même ?

Cette fois, Arwen ne peut ignorer l'accusation à peine voilée dont fait l'objet son ami, mais aussi elle-même. Elle se lève d'un coup et d'une voix qu'Aragorn ne lui avait jamais entendue, elle répond :

- Comment osez-vous ?

Et, sans attendre ni réponse ni plates excuses, elle lui tourne le dos et s'en va, en direction de leurs appartements.

Pendant ce temps, Legolas s'est relevé, et ne sait pas trop s'il doit rester ou s'enfuir. Un peu honteux, il opte pour la seconde solution, et tant pis pour son honneur. Le dos voûté, en rasant les murs, il se sauve dans la direction opposée à celle prise par Arwen.

Aragorn, qui suivait sa femme des yeux, se retourne alors pour faire face à Legolas. Mais il n'en aperçoit que quelques cheveux blonds et un morceau de tunique bleue qui vient de tourner au coin du couloir.

Une vague ombre de regret assombrit les iris gris du roi. Il va pour poursuivre son ancien ami, mais soupire et finalement, prend le chemin de sa femme. Une fois devant la porte de son salon privé, il hésite à entrer. Arwen doit être furieuse. Bêtement, il toque contre le bois et entre. Il se sent tout petit, tout roi qu'il soit. Et, comme il l'avait prévu, la reine l'attend debout au milieu de la pièce, les poings sur les hanches et des éclairs dans les yeux :

- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

Aragorn se passe la main sur le front. Que peut-il répondre à ça ?

- Votre mauvaise humeur chronique devient lassante, Estel ! Oui, je sais, vous êtes le roi du Gondor alors que vous n'avez jamais désiré ce titre ni ses fonctions. Des fonctions qui vous apportent beaucoup de soucis, vous prennent du temps et demandent énormément de réflexion. Mais par les Valar ! Qu'a donc fait Legolas pour mériter un tel traitement ? Il a toujours été votre ami le plus fidèle, le plus loyal, et il vient encore de me conforter dans cette idée. Mais vous le repoussez et l'humiliez sans cesse ! Allez le voir, criez-vous mutuellement dessus une bonne fois pour toutes, et que votre amitié redevienne ce qu'elle était ! Mais avant, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous semblez tant le haïr !

Et devant la vindicte de sa femme, le grand et fier roi du Gondor ne peut que s'asseoir et obéir.

- Il a mis notre fils en danger, Arwen ! Il n'aurait jamais du vous inviter en Ithilien alors même qu'il savait que ses terres n'étaient pas sûres. Il a joué avec vos deux vies.

- Il m'avait prévenue. Le danger était mentionné dans sa lettre. J'ai choisi de lui faire confiance et à raison, puisque malgré l'incident, rien ne nous est arrivé.

- Mais Eldarion a eu des cauchemars pendant des semaines ! Proteste Aragorn avec une évidente mauvaise fois.

- Tous les enfants ont des cauchemars, voyons ! Prétendez-vous n'en n'avoir jamais eu après la mort de votre mère ? Et pourtant, vous avez survécu ! Eldarion a cinq ans maintenant, et je suis certaine qu'il ne s'en souvient même plus ! Il adore son 'oncle' Legolas, mais vous lui avez interdit de l'approcher. _Ceci_, il ne l'a pas compris. Ni Legolas, je pense.

- Le reproche que je lui fais n'est pas tant de vous avoir mis en danger, car, comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'était qu'un danger minime. Je lui en veux surtout pour n'être pas venu m'en parler. Il a laissé les choses empirer. La situation en Ithilien devient incontrôlable. Quand il a vu que c'était ciblé envers notre famille, il aurait du venir ! Je ne peux lui pardonner de m'avoir caché des données essentielles à la bonne marche du royaume.

Devant et aveu, Arwen soupire.

- C'est un peu de ma faute, dans ce cas. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas vous en parler. Je ne pensais pas qu'Eldarion vous l'apprendrais, de façon aussi détournée que ce soit. Vous aviez des soucis avec les officiers corrompus, et j'ai seulement voulu vous épargner des ennuis supplémentaires avec une histoire que je pensais sans importance.

Aragorn s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et pose ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Quand j'ai su ce qui s'était passé, j'étais vraiment en colère. Je me suis précipité dans sa chambre pour exiger des explications. Je dois avouer que je les ai pas vraiment écoutées.

Il se souvient.

_Aragorn marchait de long en large dans le salon privé de Legolas. Il était entré comme une furie, sans frapper. La porte avait été ouverte avec tant de force qu'elle avait claqué et rebondit contre la chambranle sans même se refermer. Il avait trouvé Legolas somnolent dans un fauteuil, le col de sa tunique largement ouvert pour profiter de la fraîcheur relative de la pièce. L'elfe avait bondit en voyant entrer son ami ainsi. Sa tenue négligée avait encore plus énervé le roi. A peine en face de lui, il l'avait abruti de reproches et d'invectives diverses. Injustifiées pour la plupart. Mais il avait besoin de crier et, en quelque sorte, de relâcher la pression. Cette affaire avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il n'en pouvait plus des intrigues et des manigances de la Cour._

_Legolas avait tant bien que mal tenté de se justifier, mais devant un tel débordement, il s'était tu et avait simplement attendu la fin du blâme. Cela n'avait semblé jamais finir. Et quand enfin Aragorn avait cessé de parler, le silence de l'elfe l'avait mit en rage. Il l'avait attrapé par les épaules et l'avait secoué, à tel point que le présumé fautif était devenu tout pâle et avait du s'appuyer contre le mur, lorsque enfin il avait été lâché. Mais il avait gardé la bouche fermée. Rien qu'il n'eut pu dire aurait calmé le roi. Le roi avait pris cela pour une forme de culpabilité bornée et méprisante. Il était finalement parti. _

_Mais il avait attendu, en vain, des excuses de la part de l'elfe. Seul une absence prolongée, suivit d'un quasi mutisme lui avaient été présentés._

Arwen demande, les yeux écarquillés :

- Vous l'avez secoué ? Par les deux épaules ?

Un peu surpris par la précision, Aragorn acquiesce.

Elle murmure :

- Legolas et ses blessures... J'aurais du m'en douter !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Il a été blessé pendant la bataille ?

- Une simple coupure à l'arme blanche, un coup de dague...

Elle s'interrompt, craignant d'en avoir trop dit. Mais Aragorn se fait pressant :

- Où ça ? Était-ce profond ?

Arwen soupire.

- Assez profond oui, mais je me suis assurée qu'il voit un guérisseur, et il m'a par la suite juré que ce n'était rien.

La voix d'Aragorn se fait anxieuse :

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit où...

- A l'épaule droite, le coupe Arwen. Et oui, vous avez du lui faire mal...

Aragorn paraît rapetisser dans le fauteuil. Son visage blêmit, son dos se voûte, et il se tord les mains.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? Je ne savais pas...

- Il est encore temps pour vous de rattraper votre faute. Allez le voir... Prenez du temps, rien qu'à vous, et parlez-vous. Cette querelle a assez duré.

Elle n'ajoute pas que Legolas lui a fait part de son désir de quitter la Cité, peut être à jamais. Elle espère secrètement que son mari arrivera à temps pour l'empêcher. Elle regarde son époux se lever et se diriger vers la porte, et juste avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, elle lance :

- Êtes-vous sûr de ne rien oublier ?

Aragorn se tourne vers elle d'un air surpris, mais le sourire sur la bouche rose de sa femme le renseigne. Il va vers elle, pose un baiser ses lèvres et murmure :

- Quelle chance j'ai de vous avoir ! »

Et enfin, il s'en va à grands pas en direction des appartements de son ami.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Pendant ce temps, les mains tremblantes et les joues humides de larmes de tristesse, d'humiliation et de colère mêlées, Legolas rassemble nerveusement les affaires qui lui semblent essentielles. Son arc, quelques flèches dans son carquois, du pain qu'il est passé demander en cuisine, un couteau de chasse, ses longs couteaux et le strict minimum en nécessaire de toilette.

Il ouvre maintenant les portes de son armoire et scrute son contenu. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et réfléchit. Il baisse les yeux sur sa tenue si... cérémonieuse. Il défait les lacets de sa tunique avec des gestes si brusques qu'il n'y parvient pas immédiatement. Il s'assied sur le lit, respire profondément, plusieurs fois, pose ses mains à plat sur ses genoux et se calme. Après de longues minutes, il se relève, délace sa tunique, la replie soigneusement, et, vêtu simplement de son bliaut et son caleçon, il fouille ses étagère, à la recherche des ses anciens vêtements.

Il finit par retrouver sa vielle tunique verte, si élimée qu'on dirait que le coton d'origine s'est transformé en flanelle. Enroulés à l'intérieur, il retrouve sa ceinture et son porte-épée à nouer sur la poitrine, de façon à attacher les armes dans le dos. Il prend les objets avec émotion et caresse le cuir devenu doux et lisse au fil du temps. Une certaine émotion le saisit. Tout ceci ne lui a plus servi depuis bien longtemps, depuis trop longtemps.

Ses sentiments sont partagés : il est à la fois triste et heureux de partir. En un sens, il se sent coupable de partir, malgré les événements passés. Il se sent coupable non seulement de partir mais surtout d'être soulagé d'avoir pris cette décision. Il ne devrait pas, il le fait, et est heureux de la faire. Il brise doublement son serment de rester auprès d'Aragorn jusqu'à sa mort.

Il se défait de son bliaut, vêtement utile uniquement assorti de riches tissu, et revêt sa vieille tunique. Malgré son grand âge, elle est parfaitement conservée, une propriété du tissu elfique. Puis, avec des gestes lents, appliqués, il passe sa tunique et la lace amoureusement.

Pendant ce temps, ses pensées courent...

_De son côté, Legolas jugeait que mieux valait ne plus jamais parler de cette histoire. Surtout qu'après un tel traitement, son épaule avait été douloureuse pendant des semaines. Si bien qu'il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, de peur de se montrer pâle et défait. Il n'avait assuré que le strict minimum en terme de présence politique. Il avait surtout tenté par tous les moyens d'éviter Aragorn, chez qui les réflexes de guérisseur auraient immédiatement pris le dessus et l'auraient obligé à lui dévoiler que son malaise était principalement de sa faute. Or, Legolas voulait à tout prix éviter qu'Aragorn se sente coupable. D'autant plus qu'il avait gardé secret, suite aux supplication d'Arwen le cri des truands « Capturez le Prince vivant ! »_

_Legolas s'était fait beaucoup de soucis à l'idée qu'ils en veuillent à Eldarion. Mais Arwen avait promis qu'elle garderait son fils dans les murs de la Cité Blanche, toujours en présence de garde. Arwen avait finalement bien anticipé la réaction du Roi. Lui confier cela en plus n'aurait aidé en rien !_

_Mais il avait vu le roi s'éloigner de plus en plus. La distance avait semblé, au bout de quelques mois de politesse tendue, infranchissable et leurs relations s'étaient enlisées dans une pesanteur, puis une froideur chronique. _

_Legolas n'avait pu su comment s'en dépêtrer. Têtu comme l'elfe qu'il était, il s'était absolument refusé à fournir des excuses, qui n'auraient pas été sincères. D'autant plus qu'il ne se considérait absolument pas responsable de 'l'incident'. _

_La situation avait empiré, pour arriver au point actuel. Irrattrapable aux yeux de l'elfe. _

Après avoir embrassé sa femme, Aragorn se dirige à pas rapide vers la chambre de son ami. Il croise nombre de gardes et courtisans, qu'il salue pas. D'habitude, il prend soin de ne vexer personne et adresse à tous un signe de tête et un sourire en signe de remerciement, ou simplement de salutation. Mais aujourd'hui, tout à la fois heureux de cette amitié qu'il va retrouver et malheureux du temps perdu, soulagé d'avoir eu l'explication de ce qui s'est révélé un simple malentendu et embarrassé d'avoir si longtemps laissé son ami le plus cher dans une conjoncture si inconfortable.

Toutefois, pas de place maintenant pour les sourires d'usage. Le roi file tout droit devant lui d'un pas décidé, la tête haute et le regard assuré, comme lors des anciens jours de guerre, de conseils stratégiques et de réunions en tout genre. Après son passage, les gens murmurent donc sur les étranges négociations menées avec le Harad. Les rumeurs vont bon train, mais si le roi essaye habituellement de les faire cesser sèchement, cette fois-ci, il n'en n'a cure. Il ne les entend même pas, ces murmures dans son dos, à vrai dire.

Il allonge encore le pas.

D'un seul coup, rompant complètement avec sa précédente attitude calme, Legolas se lève, endosse son carquois, passe son arc par dessus son épaule droite, attache son porte-épée et y ceint ses longs-couteaux. Il se dirige vers la porte, se retourne et regarde une dernière fois la chambre. Puis, d'un pas définitif, s'enfuit par le petit couloir normalement réservé aux domestiques. Il disparaît au coin du mur, sans un regard en arrière.

S'il avait marqué une pause et tourné la tête, il aurait vu le roi arriver, essoufflé, quand même pas débraillé mais presque échevelé, se précipiter en direction de la porte de sa chambre et y toquer avec impatience.

Bien sûr, il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il toque à nouveau, et un brin d'impatience se fait sentir dans son mouvement. Les habitudes et réflexes longs de deux ans ne sont pas si faciles à perdre. Mais il se reprend, inspire, puis expire calmement, et annonce à voix haute :

« Je vais entrer ! »

Il attend quelques secondes, et actionne la poignée de porte. Il entrouvre la porte et répète son appel. Qui demeure toujours ignoré. Deux sentiments se mêlent dans l'esprit d'Aragorn : l'inquiétude et l'exaspération. Il fait rapidement le tour des pièces privées, et l'inquiétude prend le pas sur toute autre pensée quand il constate que tous les vêtements 'officiels' sont soigneusement posés sur le lit. L'armoire est vide. Il semble que l'elfe cherchait quelque chose de précis. Et Aragorn, au fond de lui se doute bien de ce que c'est, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre. L'arc, le carquois, les flèches, les longs couteaux... Plus rien n'est ici. Et cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : Legolas est parti. Il a finalement cédé, il a renoncé, et il est parti. Comment savoir qu'il n'est pas déjà sur un bateau à l'heure qu'il est ?

Le choc de cette réalisation le fait s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Une chaise en bois toute simple au dossier haut et droit. Sans réellement y penser, Aragorn se dit que cette chaise est particulièrement inconfortable, puis qu'il s'agit sensiblement du même modèle que l'on pouvait trouver dans la salle des négociations de Fondcombe. Choisies spécifiquement parce qu'inconfortables. Ainsi, impossible de s'endormir comme un bienheureux dans siège molletonné. Non. L'esprit devait rester concentré et pas question pour cela de laisser le corps se ramollir.

Et l'idée lui vient que c'est sans doute ce pourquoi Legolas avait choisi précisément ce modèle. Il ne veut pas oublier d'où il vient, ni qui il est. Et cela frappe Aragorn. Il prend cela comme un reproche muet. Depuis l'avènement de son règne, il a changé. Vraiment beaucoup changé. Il est bien loin le petit garçon terrorisé propulsé chez les elfes. Bien loin du ranger pouilleux qui avait faim et froid tous les jours. Bien loin celui qui niait son héritage pour rester proche de ses amis bien plus que pour garantir sa sécurité.

Il se sent honteux. Il s'est trahi lui-même bien avant que son ami le plus loyal ait décidé de le faire à son tour, en désespoir de cause. Malgré tout, au fond de lui, un petit bout de son esprit hurle que Legolas a failli à sa promesse, qu'il l'a laissé. Bien sûr, il se raisonne et comprend qu'il l'a bien cherché. Mais qui peut prétendre maîtriser ses sentiments ?

D'un mouvement lourd, plein de lassitude, le roi se relève. Elle est bien loin la joie des retrouvailles et des excuses d'il y a quelques minutes. Il regarde encore autour de lui, et se décide à sortir. Et tout à coup, il songe à un détail, un infime détail, mais qui pourrait lui redonner le sourire, l'espoir de retrouver une amitié réelle.

Et, sous les yeux ébahis des courtisans et gardes qu'il croise au fil du chemin, il court et grimpe à toute vitesse les étages, pour arriver à la petit plate forme située le plus haut possible dans la citadelle.

Du haut de son balcon, le roi observe la grand route. Chaque fois que Legolas doit s'en aller, il laisse galoper son cheval sur le chemin, s'arrête, se retourne et lui fait signe de la main. Et aujourd'hui, malgré ces deux années d'animosité, il attend ce signe.

Mais aujourd'hui, Legolas file tout droit vers l'Ithilien, sans ralentir le moins du monde.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Son cheval lancé au grand galop, le vent fouette ses cheveux, lui fait plissé les yeux et surtout, sèche ses larmes avant qu'elles aient eu le temps de couler. Il traverse les champs du Pelennor, autrefois dévastés, où l'herbe recommence à pousser et où l'on peut voir, si on prend le temps de regarder, quelques timides coquelicots pointer leurs jeunes et fragiles fleurs.

Aujourd'hui, Legolas n'a pas le temps de flâner. Bien qu'il se tienne bien droit, les mains fermement accrochées dans les crins, il maintient ses yeux fermés et se concentre pour faire face au malaise qui l'emplit. Sa monture semble s'apercevoir du mal-être de son cavalier et décide de changer de lui-même la direction. L'elfe lui avait soufflé, avant de partir « Dans l'Ithilinen ». mais l'animal a beau n'être qu'un animal, il voit bien que jamais ils n'arriveront dans les bois. Pas à deux. L'elfe finira par tomber, sans connaissance, malgré tous les efforts que lui, le cheval pourra fournir pour le maintenir en équilibre. Et l'elfe n'aura pas le moindre réflexe pour se rattraper, ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquence dramatiques.

Si bien que le cheval a pris le chemin qui mène à l'Ouest, le chemin qui mène à la plage, à l'Océan. Il y a réfléchi aussi vite qu'il a pu pour prendre cette décision, et il se doute bien qu'elle est très contestable. Mais que faire d'autre ?

C'est ainsi, que tant bien que mal, le chemin de terre se transforme en chemin de galets, de plus en plus petits et lisses jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus que sable. Au loin, les vagues viennent s'échouer .

Ce n'est pas une belle journée. Le ciel est gris. Un gris triste et uniforme. Impossible de dire s'il y des nuages ou non. La mer est calme, mais grise elle aussi le sable, qui peut être si beau, si rayonnant au soleil, n'est que gris Un immense amas de pierres minuscules. Aucune magie. Aucune poésie.

Une tâche blanche dans le ciel. Un cri. Une mouette. Une seule. Elle suffit à réveiller l'elfe. Il ne dormait pas vraiment mais on ne peut pas non plus dire qu'il était pleinement conscient. Il se redresse lourdement et se laisse glisser de la selle. Il met un temps à comprendre où il se trouve. Il a un petit rire, tout à fait dénué de joie. Il flatte l'encolure du cheval, et murmure :

« Pas d'inquiétude, tu as sans doute bien fait ».

Le cheval lui répond en le poussant doucement de bout des naseaux.

L'elfe lâche la crinière de son ami. Il s'éloigne en titubant un peu. Il se sent faible, et cela n'est pas qu'un sentiment puisqu'il s'écroule presque aussitôt. Il enterre ses mains dans le sable, sans doute pour ne pas les voir trembler. Mais les quelques gouttes mouillées qui tombent autour ne sont pas de la pluie. Il pleure doucement, silencieusement.

Avant, quand ça lui arrivait, il essayait de se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux. Une tentative assez piteuse la plupart du temps. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne peut même pas.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se redresse. A genou dans le sable humide, il respire profondément, les yeux fermés. L'air saturé de sel remplit ses poumons, et bien qu'on eut pu craindre que ce soit l'effet inverse qui se produise, il se sent rassuré. En paix avec lui même. Ses pensées recommencent à courir. Mais elles lui semblent étrangement lointaines. Comme un dialogue avec lui-même auquel il ne ferait qu'assister.

« Tu es si bien ici, pourquoi ne pas prendre le bateau ?

- J'ai promis... Malgré tout, je ne peux pas me défaire de ma promesse.

- Il ne s'en est pas tant fait, lui. Ton amitié, vos aventures, toutes les fois où vous avez risqué votre vie l'un pour l'autre... Tout ça a été bien vite oublié...

- Mais je ne suis pas lui, et je ne veux pas qu'on retienne de Legolas Verte-Feuille qu'il a trahi sa parole.

- Tu vas rester aussi longtemps qu'Aragorn vivra ? C'est un Dunedain, sa mort peut être très lointaine...

- Je refuse d'espérer la mort d'Aragorn !

- Et que vas-tu faire ? Rester ici, vautré dans le sable parce que tu t'y sens bien ? »

Les mêmes phrases en boucle, elle tournent et tournent encore dans sa tête, à tel point qu'il en a le vertige. Les voix sont si fortes, si présentes qu'il ne peut plus se concentrer sur autre chose.

Pourtant, s'il avait du, à un seul moment dans sa vie, qu'il soit concentré, il eut fallu que ce soit maintenant. Car à cause de cette tourmente en lui, il n'entend pas les chuchotements et ricanements derrière lui. Quand enfin il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas seul, c'est trop tard.

Une dizaine d'hommes, pauvrement habillés, sales et maigres, se dirige vers lui. Legolas se releva lentement, tous ses sens en alerte, désormais. Le vieux réflexe de passer ses mains au dessus de ses épaules lui revient, mais il n'y trouve rien. Il a laissé son fourreau dorsal sur le selle de son cheval. Qui est bien trop loin pour qu'il espère l'atteindre sans être intercepté avant.

Il prend donc le temps de détailler ceux qui, d'une minute à l'autre, vont l'attaquer, il en est sûr. A tel point qu'il n'essaye même pas de discuter.

Un homme continue de s'approcher, alors que les autres se sont arrêtés. A moins de cinq mètres de l'elfe, il s'arrête et demande :

« Tu es bien le Prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire ?

L'accent est râpeux et difficilement compréhensible. Pourtant, il a quelque chose de vaguement familier. Toutefois, impossible de se souvenir où il l'a déjà entendu.

L'homme insiste :

- Tu es bien...

Legolas le coupe :

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

Pour autant, l'homme ne s'arrêta pas. Il appuya encore plus sur un mot :

- Tu es bien le _prince_ Legolas ? Des domaines boisés ?

- Je viens de dire que c'est moi, oui !

L'énervement se sent dans sa voix et ça l'agace encore plus. D'ici quelques minutes, il va devoir se battre, il se sait, et pour avoir un minimum de chances de s'en tirer, il se doit de rester calme.

L'homme lance alors un ordre, dans une langue que Legolas ne connaît pas, mais pourtant résonne comme un écho au fond de lui.

Un des hommes qui était resté à l'arrière s'avance alors. Il ne fait pas de mouvement brusque, il ne semble pas armé, et pourtant, il fiche une trouille bleue à l'elfe qui lui fait face. L'homme remonte sa veste élimée, et fait ainsi apparaître un petit sac de cuir noir accroché à sa ceinture. Il en dénoue les liens et en sort un petit flacon de verre. A cette distance Legolas ne peut pas dire ce qu'il y a dedans, mais il se doute bien que ce n'est pas de l'alcool pour fêter cette joyeuse rencontre.

Il commence à reculer lentement, sans leur tourner le dos. Il émet un bref sifflement pour appeler son cheval. Il n'a aucune idée de la direction dans laquelle courir. Mais par chance, le cheval a levé la tête des herbes qu'il est en train de manger sans conviction et a compris que son maître est en mauvaise posture. Le cheval émet donc un faible hennissement, mais ne s'approche pas. Il voit bien que n'importe quel mouvement brisque, ou suspect risquait de mettre le feu aux poudres. Mais peu importe. Cela donne à Legolas l'indication la plus importante : la direction dans laquelle courir.

Il n'attend pas plus : l'elfe se tourne et coure le plus vite qu'il peut vers son cheval. Et, comme prévu, les hommes sursautent et se mettent à courir derrière lui. L'elfe est rapide, mais seul. Les hommes sont plus nombreux et surtout, armés. Il sent une piqûre dans le dos. Il n'a pas besoin de ralentir ou de passer sa main pour savoir ce que c'est. Sa perte. Une fléchette empoisonnée. Et les effets ne tardent pas se faire sentir. Il se sent plus lourd, moins rapide. Il butte sur une motte de sable et s'écroule. Les hommes ont également cessé de courir. Ils l'entourent et rient de le voir tenter de se relever avec peine. Il y parvient presque mais l'un eux lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes qui le fait retomber. L'un deux parle sans arrêt, à tel point que le chef présumé lui envoie une gifle, suivie d'un ordre bref. Un ordre que Legolas reconnaît. Il l'a souvent entendu dire en salle de négociations ces derniers temps. Un ordre que l'interprète ne traduisait jamais. « Ferme-là ! ». Ce sont des hommes du Harad.

Et, juste avant que tout devienne noir, il pense « Le prince... Ce n'est pas Eldarion qu'ils voulaient... C'est moi... »


End file.
